Oblivion
by wannaberebel420
Summary: Lord Voldemort is dead. Fleamont Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has conquered him. There are Death Eaters to be sentenced, loved ones to be buried, and lives to be rebuilt. There is also the matter of the Dark Lord's lieutenant and closest adviser, Fleamont Potter's twin brother, who is to be sentenced today at noon under the just hands of Minister Shacklebolt.


**I. "Society wants to believe it can identify evil people, or bad or harmful people, but it's not practical." -Ted Bundy**

"Monty, you don't have to do this." Ginny whispered, tightly grasping Fleamont's right hand and rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. "No one expects you to. How can _you_?"

Fleamont shook his head. "I can't abandon my brother. He needs help, not Azkaban." He said. Of course, he was having trouble gathering the motivation to step through the elaborate door into the court room. The new Ministry of Magic, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt acting as judge to hundreds of trials. In the past six months, over two hundred have been imprisoned for aiding the Dark Lord in one form or another and another thousand have been spared from Azkaban. Mercy was a common blessing. He hoped it would be blessed today.

"Good luck." She kissed his cheek and stepped back, releasing his hand.

He took in a deep breath and pushed the door forward. The moment he stepped inside of the court room, he was assaulted by dozens of flashes from overeager photographers and shouted questions from zealous journalists. "Mr. Potter, what do you think is going to happen today?" "Are you here to condemn your brother?" "Will you ask for him to be spared, as you did for the Malfoy's?" "Mr. Potter!" Sir, Boy-Who-Lived!" "Please, turn this way for a photo!" "Are you prepared-!"

"No comments." Fleamont barely kept from growling, walking past them. He stepped into the center of the court room, and stood about five feet away from the Minister.

"We were worried you weren't going to make it." Kingsley said.

"Sorry, Minister Shacklebolt. I had gotten distracted." Fleamont apologized.

The man nodded. He leaned back in his chair. "We're gathered here today on the Third of November to hear the words of Harry James Potter and carry the sentencing for the crimes he is guilty of. We will also consider pardons and deals, as we have for all previous allies to the Dark Lord Voldemort." He said. Some people around the room flinched, darted their eyes around, or both.

Fleamont turned his head and stared at the boy- _man_ , not boy- sitting calmly on the dark wooden chair, heavy iron chains linking shackles around his ankles, wrists, and tight around his neck. He was straight-backed with a bored face, as though he was suffering through a particularly long lecture about some subject he had no care for. It was Harry Potter, Fleamont's brother, and the Dark Lord's lieutenant, pupil, and closest confidant. Many had already testified he would know more than anyone else, would be able to provide everything the Ministry would need to completely destroy whatever was left of Lord Voldemort.

"Gaunt, Minister Shacklebolt." Harry corrected. "No one might like it very much, but the marriage was official. Even with my husband dead, I carry his name still."

"Our Ministry doesn't recognize same-sex marriages." Kingsley stated.

"Already abolished it?" Harry sneered. "Or did you simply revert to what you were before my Lord? Do you really think you'll be able to prevent another war if you don't change?"

"All laws that went into effect during Minister Thicknesse's time have been abolished." Kingsley said. "Including same-sex marriage."

"Naturally." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Fleamont Potter, you've asked to be present here on Mr. Harry Potter's behalf. What do you plead for him?" Kingsley turned to him.

"A plea of insanity, brainwashing. He doesn't need Azkaban, he needs time in St. Mungo's. Or, at least, a pardoning. In return for Harry providing the names to all uncaught Death Eaters and allies to Lord Voldemort-" More flinches and darting eyes. "-he will be freed, with no time spent in Azkaban." Fleamont said.

"I haven't been brainwashed!" Harry hissed.

Kingsley nodded. "A plea of insanity is feasible. Mr. Harry Potter had been captured in 1994 and remained with him to 1998. We've seen better men fall apart in days under Lord Voldemort's control. But we desire proof." He stated.

"Healers performed a mental evaluation just a week ago." Fleamont stated. "On my request, of course. It showed extreme dependency on others. He's been in Azkaban and has latched onto Auror Bolts, who brings him his meals, in place of Lord Voldemort. He was also given a diagnosis of unstable mentality and underdeveloped emotions."

"Who was the Healer who performed the evaluation?" Kingsley asked.

"Healer Carmen Knight." Fleamont said.

"Is Healer Knight here today?" Kingsley looked to the witness stands. Healer Knight stood. "Good. Will you verify Fleamont Potter's statements?"

"Of course, sir." Knight said. "During my evaluation, I asked a series of questions designed to provoke certain responses. Some were repeated with different words after certain questions to see their effect on a previous question, or if certain words would result in a different response. I was able to come to the understanding that Harry Potter has an extremely dependent personality, developed from childhood abuse, neglect, and isolation. From what was told to me, he had been dependent on his brother for most of his life until his capture. He then placed the dependency on You-Know-Who, who abused the dependency to bring him to his side and bring him to His beliefs."

"You refer to Lord Voldemort by You-Know-Who, correct?" Kingsley asked.

Healer Knight nodded. "Yes sir. As I was saying," He continued. "His mental state is also unstable. It results in bouts of depression, euphoria, or mood swings. He can be happy and pleasant, then angry and violent, then suicidal and sad, with no real provocation or proper stimulus that would result in such moods in a stable mind. His emotions are also very underdeveloped, simple and never very complex reasoning behind them. Another result of his horrible childhood, I'm sure." He paused. "I have to admit, I'm shocked Fleamont Potter never suffered similar issues."

"We aren't here to discuss Fleamont Potter." Kingsley stated. "Do you believe he could be treated and eventually cured by proper care at St. Mungo's?"

"Most certainly! If Harry is given a stable environment, with daily sessions with myself or another Healer skilled in the mind, I believe he would be able to grow into a much more stable, good person. You-Know-Who took advantage of Harry's instability and mental fragility to warp him into what he desired. It won't be a quick change and growth by any means, but there could very well be a day when Harry is a _good_ wizard."

"I already am good." Harry muttered.

"You may sit, Healer Knight." Kingsley said. He turned his head back to Harry and Fleamont, as did the rest of the court room. "There also stands the issue of what Harry Potter knows."

"I won't tell you shit." Harry chirped.

"When he becomes stable, he'd be willing to tell you everything. Stable means no loyalty to Voldemort, right?" Fleamont offered. "If the insanity plea doesn't go through, I'm sure Harry will be willing to consider a deal."

"Like Hell I will." Harry sneered. "I'd rather swallow broken glass and fuck a muggle than tell anyone _shit_."

Kingsley stared at Harry. "Fleamont Potter, would you swear to watch over Harry's progress at St. Mungo's? You would become his guardian until which time he's deemed mentally stable. You will pay the bills and fees required for his stay and will alert the Ministry to any potential danger he might carry at any given time, regardless of consequences to him or yourself."

"I would swear it." Fleamont nodded.

Kingsley nodded. "By Healer Knight's words, I hereby state Harry James Potter-" "Gaunt!" "-is insane and will be immediately sent to St. Mungo's for the mental care he needs. I hope there'll be a day he'll be willing to tell us everything he knows."

The court room erupted into flashes.

Harry grinned.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: I really want to continue this, but I don't know if I will or not. If I do, it'll be all angst and murder on Harry's part._

 _5/22/2017 EDIT **if you want a continuation of this story, go vote on the poll in my profile.**_

 _6/16/2016 EDIT **I'm working on a continuation to this story. I can't say when it'll be out, but I'm aiming for it to be ten thousand words. It'll be posted as a second chapter to this.**_


End file.
